Gaia Rooker
Gaia Rooker is a citizen representing District Twelve in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath . Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This character's district partner is typically either Ash Vile or Mason Delaney, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Gaia Rooker District: Twelve Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Gaia is a clever, think-first girl with a longing desire to always protect those she cares about. She's willing to take on unthinkable levels of challenges in order to help the people she enjoys the company of, be it her family or an ally in the Games. She's a very personable figure, always trying her absolute best to really focus on helping her friends and what not. However, her wits have allowed her to truly feign exactly what she's worthy of and what she really can do. She's all about subtlety when it comes to her direct actions that don't involve helping others. With all that said, if it came down to it, she's ready to fight for her life if the going gets tough, and she's not someone to go down without a fight. Height: 5'2" Weight: 108 pounds Weapon(s): Gaia's weapon of choice is a knife, a conventional, safe choice for any outlying contestant in the Games. It's a weapon that's easy to learn, but difficult to master, and luckily enough Gaia has just enough skill to be a fairly adept bladeswoman, putting whatever effort she can into becoming better during training. Aside from that, Gaia doesn't really have a preference in terms of weaponry. History: Backstory=WIP yuh |-| Summary=WIPs and naenaes Strengths: Gaia's biggest strengths include her unwavering spirit, which can help anybody out, even in times of low morale. Another one of her biggest strengths was her bright mind, which consistently hovers towards the top of its class across all Districts, alongside a stellar speed stat, which would definitely help her outrun many bulkier, slower, heavier combatants in the Games. Weaknesses: Gaia's flaws are many, although they're fairly generic: she's overly trusting of fragile, weak-looking, and young tributes, having that constant desire to protect them as if she were a mother nurturing her young. Gaia's other flaws are her lack of knowledge in regards to poisons (although this doesn't apply to poisonous berries) as well as her general weakness in which she isn't overly strong in hand-to-hand combat, although her speed may counterbalance it. Fears: Gaia's only true fear is receiving a painful, drawn-out betrayal at the hands of someone she trusted wholeheartedly. The betrayal and drawing out combined are some things that she would completely break down at. Reaping reaction: Gaia froze up for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and patiently smiling, taking it in stride as she went to the stage. Group Training: Gaia will look for new people to bond with and to form relationships with, all the while focusing on honing her skills with the knife and making sure any potential alliance mates are staying out of trouble. Individual Session: Gaia will give a performance with knifework, although it'll likely end up somewhat lackluster, resulting in a middle of the road score. Interview Angle: Gaia will do her best to come off as a sympathetic, motherly figure to the audience, hoping that perhaps she can play to the sympathy card. Alliance: Gaia will find some of the younger tributes who may need an alliance and look to form up with them. Token: Gaia does not possess a token. Mentor Advice: Don't fall into a trap, Gaia. It's far too easy for that to happen. 'Inspiration and Etymology' While Gaia at one point did have an inspiration, my files have since been lost on it, and thus I have no clue what her inspiration is at this point, meaning she likely will have none. Gaia is a word that can mean "earth" or "land", whereas Rooker can mean either "cheater" or "swindler", as well as variants thereof. 'Trivia' *Gaia was originally created for the Aegisbane tier as the daughter of then-mentor Jewel Flint, Gaia Flint. However, as I moved Jewel down to being another tribute due to liking her concept so much, I changed Gaia's last name to Rooker and gave her no relation to Jewel. Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier